Camping Chaos
by Baby Kitty
Summary: The boys take a camping trip, trouble ensues. [complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I don't um, don't sue…..

Authors Note– This could be seen as the sequel to 'Playing Nice' doesn't have to be as its fine as a story all on it's own, but if you want to see it as the sequel it matches up detail wise.

Summary – Tommy invites Jason to go camping.

-o-

Camping

Tommy

-o-

(Oliver Residence)

"It'll be fun, Tommy." Why is it every time I hear those words I end up doing something I don't want to do? Come on Tommy help wash the Zords, it'll be fun. Hey Tom how about we go scare those raccoons out of the attic, come on it'll be fun. You know what's really fun, painting the house, what do you say? I say I have very manipulative friends and relatives.

Lowering my book, I give her a bit of a displeased look at her approach. "No, it won't Jen. It's just an excuse to get me out into the middle of nowhere so we can bond, or whatever you want to call it. Besides I don't know the first thing about camping." Why would anyone want to sleep on the ground anyways?

Sitting down beside me on the bed, she absently glances at the title of my book. "You don't need to know anything about it. The whole point of camping is to just sit back and relax." Yeah, see I was doing that already before you came bounding in here with talk of the wilderness and fish.

"I don't want to go."

"Tommy, it'll be good for you." I hate to tell you, but that's really not going to be your winning argument. Seeming to know this as well, she's quick to change her approach. "Alan's excited about it." Well good for him.

"Jen I'm not Alan, okay. I don't do things like this. Besides even if I did go, he'd probably just spend the weekend tormenting me, maybe even try to throw me in a lake or something." I know he's my cousin and all, but seriously I hate the guy.

"I honestly don't know why you two can't get along better. You go to the same school, you're both the same age. You even have the same friends." That doesn't mean we're friends. Last time I let myself be forced into a simple football game with him and Jason he beat the snot outta me, I nearly ended up with a broken neck. Probably would have too if Jason hadn't been there. I mean I know I sort of invaded his space with moving here and all, but give me a break okay, it wasn't my idea.

"That's beside the point." Turning the page and trying to get the message across I don't want to discuss this anymore, I doubt she'll go for it.

"I'd really like you to go." In other words I have to go. Great. What if I get bit by a snake? Or what if Alan shoots me instead of an animal, on 'accident' or course. Not to mention what if there's a monster attack and the others can't get hold of me.

Okay better change my game plan. Sitting up, I give her what I hope are very convincing and pleading eyes. "I'd really like to stay here. Look I'll watch the house and baby-sit Trish, that way you don't have to send her to one of your friend's houses to be looked after for the weekend." See everyone wins.

"What if we cut a deal?" A deal huh? Hm, No one's ever offered to make a deal before, this could be interesting. Unless she's going to be like mom was and just set me up for a dose or reality. That's probably the most likely scenario. Waiting patiently, I give her my full attention. "What if you bring a friend?"

"A friend?" What friend?

"Sure. That way you'll have someone to talk to and play with, and you'll still be joining the family." Play with, what am I five? Still though, that might be interesting. I mean it'd give me someone to hang out with while Alan hunted or fished or whatever it is he does, and Jen and Uncle John spent their time together.

"I don't know. Besides who would I even ask."

Apparently not having thought that far ahead, she mulls it over for a minute before seeming to hit on just the right answer. "What about Jason? I was just talking to his mother the other day at the grocery store, she was saying how fond he was of you." He said he was fond of me? Really? Naw…really?

"Well…" Relenting slightly, I guess it wouldn't hurt to maybe ask. I mean I'm sure he'll say no, but then if he does that'll give me an excuse not to go without making it look like I didn't at least try to be compliant. "I guess I could ask if he wants to go suffer with me, but if he says no then I think it's only fair I get to stay home. I really don't want to go out there by myself Jen, honestly. You and Uncle John will no doubt spend the time with each other and Alan will want to go kill things, which I don't want to do at all." Come on meet me halfway here.

"Alright, you've got a deal."

-ooooo-

(20 min. later, Angel Grove Park)

Watching Jason dribble the ball down the concrete court, I smile inwardly. He's been so nice to me and while the others still seem sort of uncertain about my stability, especially after the Evil Green Ranger thing, Jase, the one in particular I tried to slaughter, never even seems to give it a second thought. Strange.

Pushing my shades up on top of my head, I stand off to the side of the court waiting for him to notice my presence. I don't mind waiting, I don't want to interrupt his fun and besides I like watching him. Mind you I'm not much for sports, but just the way he moves, smooth and fluid motions, smooth and hard muscles…I really have to stop thinking like that. This isn't the city and he isn't gay, so letting my mind wander to such places isn't good.

"You gonna just stand there or you wanna join me?" Turning and panting a bit, he tosses me the ball. "Come on, feel like a game?" Not really.

"Not right now, gotta head back home soon and Jen pitches a fit if I come to the dinner table reeking and sweaty." Okay so that's a lie, Alan does it all the time, but I'm really not in the mood to chase a ball around the court in the eighty degrees weather. "Actually I just came to talk to you, er ask you something. I went to the Youth Center and Trini said you were here."

Smiling and holding his hands out for me to throw him the ball back, he catches it easily and moves closer to me. "What can I do for ya, bro?" Still gets to me how easily he can call me that. Also the hugs too, all of them hug each other, not to mention exchange small friendly peeks on the check now and then. Okay so that's normally just between the two girls and guys, but still. I knew my old friends in LA for six years and we never even shook hands.

"Um, well I was… Are you doing anything this weekend?" Lame. When he gives me a curious look, I elaborate quickly. "See cuz Jen wants to do this camping thing and I don't really wanna go, but she said that if I did I could bring along someone and I thought maybe you might like that outdoors thing and would want to go. Not that you have to or anything, and it is sort of short notice, which is fine because if you don't go then I don't have to, but I thought you maybe might want to." That came out a little fast.

Smiling, he saves my pitiful self from further incoherent rambling and embarrassment. "You want me to go with?"

"Um, yeah. I mean if you want to." Not that spending some time with you away from the others wouldn't be fun.

"Sure." Dribbling the ball again he makes another shot, getting nothing but net. "Of course you're going to have to come to the sports store with me for some stuff." Catching the ball, he gives me another charming smile. "So, mind if I ask you something now?"

Shrugging, I just hope it's something I can answer.

"Why did you ask me? You had your pick of people." Yeah right. What people? Everyone in Angel Grove High is content to simply keep me labeled as the new kid. The other Rangers don't seem too interested in hanging out with me outside Rangering and school, so aside from my imaginary friends, you're sorta it there, bro.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I don't really have that many friends in case you didn't notice." Crap that makes it sound like I picked him by default doesn't it? "Not that I wouldn't have asked you if I did, I want you to go, I just, um, I mean, can I start over?"

Laughing and shaking his head, he heads over to his duffle bag grabbing a bottle of water. "You're too hard on yourself, I thought we were working on that. Besides, I don't really care what your reasons are, I wouldn't agree to go if I didn't want to spend time with you." You want to spend time with me? Really?

Taking a breath, I look around to avoid looking directly at him and having him realize I'm blushing like Kim on a good day. "Uh, well good. I mean, good. So I'll see you Saturday?"

"Nope." Huh? When I look back up suddenly worried I've misunderstood, he shakes his head. "You'll see me tomorrow, I told you you're coming to the sports store with me, I haven't been camping since I was ten, I need some stuff." Oh.

"Oh, okay." Don't particularly love sporting goods stores, but whatever; he's coming that's what matters. "See you tomorrow then."

"I'll be by to pick you up at noon, k?"

Nodding and bringing my shades back down, I wonder if I should have given this a little more thought. Oh well, too late now. "K."

To be continued …….


	2. What's That?

Authors Note – Yes some things got changed around and altered. I've been polishing/editing some older stories that just plain sucked so if a few details are a tad different here and there, that's why.

Summary – Tommy has little patience when it comes to shopping.

-o-

What's That?

Jason

-o-

(Academy Sports Store)

"Jason, just pick something." Was that actually a note of irritation in the boy's voice? Well now, he does have some attitude after all. Knew all that Evil Green Ranger confidence and personality couldn't be just the spell.

Gazing over at the green clad boy, I offer my best and most patient smile. "Now, now. May I remind you whose idea it was that I go on this little outdoors adventure in the first place?" Okay so I definitely wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spend some more time with my new best friend here, but still I'm getting too much amusement out of this to just give in to his whining. And it is indeed bordering on whining no matter how adamantly he denies it.

"Yeah but…" Not seeming able to come up with a decent argument, he simply settles for a loud sigh. "I don't understand how someone can take an hour to pick out a fishing hook thing, whatever it is." Geez he really wasn't kidding, he knows nothing about camping does he?

Looking back at the colorful lures, I shrug, trying to keep a smile off my lips. "How do you expect to catch dinner if you don't have a good lure? Jump in the lake with your dagger and try to stab the fish?" Maybe I shouldn't give him ideas like that. If he's anything like Zack he just might try it.

Picking through the colorful rubber worms, he shrugs. "I'd probably get one faster that way than sitting on a rock, baking all afternoon in the sun, and holding a stick with a rubber worm on the end."

"Well if your aunt and uncle go off somewhere than by all means hop on in the lake and try your hand at skewering a fish." I wouldn't mind seeing that. Cute boy all wet and panting, hair slicked back and- "So are you sharing a tent with me or your cousin?"

Looking a bit surprised he seems to be debating. "Um, do you want to share with me?" Well there's the problem, I do but I don't think it'd be the best thing. As much as I hate to admit it, I've taken more then just a friendly liking to him and while I'd never act on such thoughts, it doesn't help to have him sleeping right next to me. Maybe I shouldn't have asked, would have been better to just assume he was sharing with his cousin and leave it at that. Still though… "It's just Alan probably won't be too thrilled to share with me. Like trying to suffocate me in my sleep not thrilled." Right so sharing with me it is.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Smiling and turning back to the lures, I pick up a shiny orange crawfish shaped one and toss it into the cart. "Now just need a sleeping bag. Unless you just want to spread a bunch of blankets out and…" Thinking better of that for the moment I think it'd be a little less awkward if I at least got a sleeping bag. I don't mind curling up beside him in the confined space, but one thing I've noticed about Tommy is psychical affection and contact makes him a little uncomfortable.

"And?" Walking beside me and looking at the shelves, he's already uncomfortable I think.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud. Come on, I think the camping stuff is down here." Heading down the tent isle, I grab a red sleeping bag from the last shelf and throw it into the cart with the lures, tackle box, and fishing pole I'd already grabbed. Good thing dad let me have free use of his credit card for this.

"Okay I guess we can-" Suddenly realizing I'm alone, I hate how he can do that. He's worse than a cat with how stealthy he can be. "One of these days I'm going to tie bell around his neck." Moving out of the isle I immediately spot him being held captive by none other than Mrs. Hart. Uh oh.

"So where do you intend to go to college?" Oh lord. Walking up to them as Kim's mother continues to grill the boy, I shake my head as he throws me a pitiful 'save me' look. This is why I told Kim not to go telling her mom how charming and cute our new friend was. Not that I used those exact words, but the message and reason why was made clear.

"I, well I really don't know. I haven't thought about it." Too busy saving the world and all that, I'm sure.

"Well you should think about it. How are your grades? Kimberly's last boyfriend was going to Harvard on a football scholarship as I recall. Do you play football? You look a little small to play. What team are you on?" Okay Beth take a breath now and then.

Taking pity on him, I move in-between them. "Mrs. Hart, how nice to see you, and looking just as lovely as ever." Kissing her hand, I make note of her perfectly manicured nails and gold bracelet, which happens to match the new golden highlights in her hair. "How was Paris? Did you enjoy the flight?"

"Jason, just as charming as ever. When on Earth are you going to spare me and propose to my daughter already?" She still after all these years doesn't seem to grasp that me marrying Kim would be like me marrying my baby sister. "And to answer your questions while Paris was as lovely as ever the flight was horrendous. We were delayed, the food was certainly not up to standards, and Eric became ill on the way back."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I am too, because it means poor Kim will have to hear it for the next three weeks. "Well it was nice to see you again, but Tommy and I have to get going. We promised his aunt we'd be back soon to discuss a little camping trip we're taking this weekend so we have to be heading back."

"Alright dear, tell your mother I said hello. It was nice to finally meet you Thomas." Heading off in the other direction towards pool supplies, she leaves us to our own devices once more.

"What is wrong with her?" Still slightly stunned and a bit flustered, Tommy looks after her before following me towards the front check out. He'll learn, after about the fifth meeting she gets a little less intimidating.

"She just wants Kim to have what she had growing up. Everything. She doesn't understand Kim doesn't want life just handed to her that's all." Moving up in the line, I glance at Tommy to see him deep in thought. "She really is a nice woman, just sort of spoiled and over protective of Kim. She know doubt thinks Kim is interested in you or something and was just trying to feel you out."

"Yeah, Kim's cool." Yes she is, she's also my friend and as such I guess I'm sort of required to help her, despite it ruining my rather interesting thoughts about you.

"Yeah, so are you going to ask her out or something? I mean I think her mom thinks you are, thus why the grilling she just gave you." No doubt Kim wouldn't mind you showing an interest in her.

"Oh, no, I don't think so." When I look back at him, pleasantly surprised, as I was sure he would go after her, he shrugs and looks like he's trying not to make a big thing out of it. "She's nice and all, but she's just not my type I guess." Wonder what your type is than. Or better yet wonder if perhaps I'm your type. Yeah right Jason, keep up the dream.

"You don't say." This could be an interesting weekend after all.

To be continued…..


	3. Wakeup Call

Summary – Tommy's so not a morning person.

-o-

Wakeup Call

Jason

-o-

(Oliver Residence)

Pulling up next to John's silver jeep, I kill the engine on my Mustang and stifling a yawn, climb out. Smiling and giving the racer a wave, I head over to him. "Hey, I see you've volunteered for packing duty, huh?"

"More like was drafted for it." Shoving the last of his gear into the luggage rack on top of the jeep, he moves over to me looking about as tired as I feel. "How's it going, Jason? Gonna take the Cougars to victory next week in the game against Stone Canyon?" Probably not with how many practices I've bailed out of these past few weeks thanks to Rita's timing.

"I'd say yes, but lightning would probably strike me down. And considering where we're going, that's all the more likely." Dragging my own sleeping bag and fishing gear out of my trunk and over to him, I let him take it from me and cram it in with the rest of the stuff. "As for how it's going, well I'll let you know when I finally wake up."

"Know the feeling. Jen had us up till midnight packing and making sure we had everything. Speaking of which, do me a favor and go wake up my little night owl nephew. Last time I checked on him he was still out cold." Poor guy, isn't his fault Rita decided to plan an attack last night at two in the morning. Me and the others are used to them by now, but man if poor Tommy didn't just look ready to fall over.

"I'll go see if I can't drag him out to the car." Heading up to the house, I nearly make it to the door when it's thrown open and a very angry blonde comes storming out. Clearly Alan is not a morning person either.

"Dad this isn't fair, why exactly does Tommy get to sleep in while I have to get up, take Trish to Mrs. Cranston's house, and then help pack?" Ah so Billy's mom is babysitting the little three year-old this weekend.

"Alan, Jason is going to go get him up now and I told you Tommy's still adjusting to being here." Looking exasperated, he finishes packing my gear up, tactfully ignoring his son's behavior for the most part.

Not wanting to stick around for round two, especially as I hear myself being brought into it in the area of 'why Tommy gets to bring a friend' I head inside the house and quickly make my way upstairs and to the safety of the Green Ranger's room. Starting to see why those two don't get along so well.

Slipping into the messy bedroom, I think it gets worse every time I'm here. Taking in the posters on the wall of the half naked girls and guys, the clothes seemingly thrown everywhere but the closet, and- ew is that a chicken leg in a jar of peanut butter? Shaking my head, I move to the bed and suddenly seeing nothing but the far too attractive sleeping boy sprawled out on it, the mess doesn't seem to mean a thing anymore.

"Tommy." Shaking him gently, my smile widens a bit as he turns over and mumbles sleepily. "Tommy, bro, come on time to get up."

"G'way." Pulling the green covers over his head, he's going to make this difficult.

Moving to the window and pulling the blinds up, I let the sunlight spill into the room and over the curled up form on the bed. "Rise and shine, bro." As another muttered 'g'away' meets my ears, I see I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures.

Moving into the adjacent bathroom, which happens to be just as scary as the bedroom, I fill up a green cup by the sink with warm water. Reentering the bedroom and leaning over the bed once more, I give him one last chance. "Tommy, I'm telling you I'll have to resort to drastic measures if you don't get up now."

"Bite me." Did he just mutter 'bite me'? A bit stunned I take a minute to think about it before ultimately dumping the water on his head. Bite me indeed. If we did ever date I'd bite him alright.

Yelping and jerking upright, he gets tangled in the covers as he let's out a string of words I'd never expected to hear from his normally quiet mouth. Hm, maybe I still don't know that much about him after all.

"Do you kiss your aunt with that mouth?" Sitting down beside him on the edge of the bed, I swipe a wet bang out of his face as he fumes and looks as if he'd like nothing better than to throttle me right here and now.

"That wasn't nice, Jason." It wasn't supposed to be, Tommy.

Arms crossed, I give him a look. "Neither was telling me to bite you." Having the good grace to look slightly sheepish at that, he glances down at his wet shirt and sighs. Oh come on this isn't the way to start a long weekend trip. "I'm sorry I got you all wet."

"I'm sorry I told you to bite me. I'm just tired from last night. First I have to stay up late packing and then right when I get to sleep Rita attacks. I wasn't out for more than ten minutes before the communicator woke me up." Yeah, I know the feeling.

"Yeah. She doesn't do that often, just really bad timing this time around is all. Anyways, everyone's up and almost ready to go I think so maybe you should get changed and come downstairs." Standing, I head for the door to give him some privacy. "Look on the bright side though, at least you don't need a shower now." Barely making it out the door as a pillow is hurled at me, I head downstairs.

"Jason, hi how's it going?" Swept into a half hug by Mrs. Oliver I offer one back before moving to the counter where the blessed coffee pot is thankfully still half full.

"S'alright. I think I just ticked your nephew off by waking him up, but other then that." Pouring myself a cup of coffee and then adding some milk and sugar, I sip it happily as Jen dashes here and there putting food in the cooler.

"I heard, don't take it personally he's just really not a morning person." So I gathered.

"Yeah. Can I help you pack anything? Or take something out to the jeep for you?" I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should drive my car. I just don't like the idea of going through those hills in it, the jeep is made for rough terrain, my car isn't.

"No, no, almost done, just getting the last of the food. You just go ahead and help yourself to some breakfast if you want. There's frozen waffles in the fridge or some cereal, I see you already found the coffee, that was my first stop this morning too. We'll be ready to go in a about ten more minutes, alright."

Nodding and finishing off my coffee, I head to the fridge and retrieve the box of Eggo Waffles and pop two into the toaster. Tommy'll probably want one and if he doesn't I can eat two, I didn't eat before I left this morning.

Just as the Eggos pop back up and Mrs. Oliver heads out the back door, the rather cranky and still looking sleepy Green Ranger comes slinking into the kitchen, I'm pretty sure muttering death threats to the sun. "What god awful time in the morning is it anyways?" My aren't you just a ray of sunshine.

"Around seven." Watching him mumble more incoherent things and practically ooze to the table, I shake my head at how pitiful a sight this is. "Here." Moving to the fridge I grab the orange juice and then a waffle from the toaster. Tossing the food on a paper plate and pouring him a glass of juice, I set it down in front of him.

Raising his head and looking genuinely surprised and touched, he takes the juice glass. "Thanks." S'just a waffle and juice, wonder what he'd do if I made him dinner.

"Sure." Sitting down next to him and eating the other waffle, I keep a casual eye on him as he eats and becomes a bit more alert. "Not a morning person huh?"

Glancing at me as he nurses the juice, he shrugs. "I guess not. I was always late for school back home. I think I made it to my first period class like once a week." Really? You skipped class? When he notices my surprised expression he quickly lowers his gaze and seems to shift rather uncomfortably. "I'm doing better here though…or trying to at least."

Before I can question it further we're both interrupted. "Hey, you two ready to go?" Reentering the kitchen, apparently finished with loading the jeep up, Jen glances at the two of us.

"Yeah." Letting the matter drop with unease, Tommy quickly gets up and clears his and my place. "Ready, Jase?"

"Yeah sure." Dismissing the subject as well, as apparently Tommy isn't in the mood to go into his past, just like the last five times I've brought it up, we both follow Jen outside and too the jeep. Sigh, a four hour ride of uncomfortable silence, yeah this is gonna be fun.

To be continued….


	4. Chaotic Car Ride

Summary – Don't you hate car rides?

-o-

Chaotic Car Ride

Tommy

-o-

(Saturday 7:03 a.m.)

Shifting uncomfortably beside Jason, I look at Alan as he climbs into the backseat of the jeep. See, this is why I shouldn't talk to people before I'm fully awake. I say stupid things and go into stuff I shouldn't go into. I don't want to talk about home. I don't want to tell Jason, the one person who actually seems to want to be my friend, about all the stupid stuff I did back home. I just need to be quiet and keep my mouth shut, at least until I'm more awake and aware of what I'm saying.

"So, do you want to sit in the middle?" Huh? Looking at the Red Ranger in confusion, he gestures to the backseat. "The middle, do you want to sit in the middle or by the window?" Oh.

"I'll sit in the middle." Climbing in and sliding over so Jase can hop in, we scrunch together, each seeming to be trying not to touch the other. Or perhaps it's just me trying not to touch Jase or Alan. Both for different reasons, of course.

Hopping into the passenger's seat as John gets into the driver's side, Jen glances back at us. "Everyone situated?" Not really. Giving her nods, we all remain quiet as John pulls out of the driveway and onto the road. Now what am I going to do all this time?

"You're in my space." Pushing me away from him, Alan isn't helping in this no touching Jason thing. If he shoves me over anymore I'll practically be on the Red Ranger's lap. Oh man, that isn't a thought I should be having right now in a confined space, with two people on either side of me.

"You have plenty of room, stop shoving." Nudging him back hard, I try to focus on anything other than the new idea of sitting on Jason's lap. Though it would be more comfortable than sitting here like this- okay stop it. Think monsters, yep monsters, big ugly scary monsters, and Rita. There we go.

Doing alright, I just about let myself believe I'll be fine when we hit a pothole and I accidentally fall against Jason, dropping my hand on his thigh and my head on his chest. Turning as red as his shirt when he cocks an eyebrow at me and smiles, I move back quickly and wrap my arms back around myself. Damn this is gonna be a long ride.

-oooooooo-

(10:45 a.m.)

"Tommy. Hey bro, come on wake up." Haven't I already heard this speech? Didn't it entail me telling him to bite me and me getting soaked? When I'm shaken gently, I force my eyes open to realize I've apparently dozed off at some point. How on Earth did I do that sitting up in a car?

Eyes clearing, I move to stretch only to become aware of the fact that I'm not actually sitting up. In actuality I'm half lying on the object of my affection, my arm wrapped around his waist and oh yeah, yep I was drooling a little on his shoulder. Excuse me while I go throw myself in traffic now.

"You awake there?" Helping me sit up, he surprisingly doesn't seem the least bit mad at my inconvenient nap. "We stopped to get something to eat." Pushing a bang behind my ear, he unbuckles himself and me, giving me a bit of time to wake fully. Eat? Didn't we just eat?

"Oh." Rubbing my eyes and not really wanting to get up or out of the car, I glance at Jase as he looks at his wet shoulder and pulls his red T-shirt off. "Sorry about that."

Smiling and turning around to get at his duffel bag, he shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, you looked like you needed a little more rest, especially after last night." Grabbing his leather jacket from the back, he slips it on over his red muscle shirt looking a bit rougher and more stylish than before with just the blue jeans and T-shirt.

"Yeah." Noticing the car is empty, I look out the window to see we're at McDonalds. "Is everyone else already inside?"

"Mhm, Alan said he was starving and I think John made a dash for the bathroom. You feel a little better?" Better than what? Opening the door and hopping out, he waits for me to follow.

"Yeah, I guess I was just really wrecked after last night's battle. It's not fair, just because Rita's an insomniac we have go fight some cockroach monsters at two in the morning." That was one disgusting monster. Slipping out of the jeep and moving as Jase slams the door shut, I stretch a bit working the kinks out of my back.

Laughing and moving toward the building he nods. "Yep. Which if you noticed that's why the others dress in workout pants and T-shirts for sleep-wear. After the first time that happened and Kim showed up in a lace nightgown, Trini in just a T-shirt, Zack and Billy in just boxers, and me naked, yeah we dress a little more conservative nowadays before bedtime." You showed up naked? I miss all the good stuff.

"You still showed up in just boxers."

Having the decency to look at least a little embarrassed, he only offers a shrug in way of explanation. S'fine, not like I didn't enjoy the view or anything. Not to mention Kim and Trini certainly cast a few glances your way. "What do you want?" Huh?

"What?" Looking at him lost, I'm sorry I'm a little too busy thinking naughty things right now to focus on reality.

"Food. What would you like to eat?" Oh food. Right how did we get inside and up to the counter so fast?

"Um, I don't know, uh sausage and cheese McGriddle and a Coke?" Man he looks slick in that jacket.

"K." Turning to the girl behind the counter, he offers her a smile. "Hi, we'll have a sausage and cheese McGriddle, two hashbrowns, a cup of coffee, a medium Coke, and a biscuit."

Flipping her long red hair in a clearly flirtatious way, she gives him a wide and too perky smile back. "That all for you, cutie?" How lame, what is she thirteen?

"That'll do it." When she tells him seven fifty, he beats me too it and hands her the cash. Okay, well, I guess I shouldn't be upset considering he just paid for me without even thinking on it. Though it is a little odd.

-oooooo-

(12:25 p.m.)

"So then she insists that she can fix my hair like that one Backstreet boy and of course me being ten I believed her. Let's just say I ended up wearing a hat for the next year." Oh my god, I can't believe he let Kim cut his hair!

"Sounds like that time Tommy tried to dye his hair red." Oh shut up Alan. Grinning and giving me a look, the blonde ignores my death glare. "Remember that, Tom? It was when we were visiting you and Aunt Joyce and you thought it'd be cool to have hair like Eric's?" My god did I have a crush on Eric.

"You dyed your hair red?" Grinning and looking like he's trying not to laugh, Jase don't even go there.

"No see he _tried_ to dye it red. Of course, he didn't know anything about dying and neither did his friend, Bess, so in the end it turned hot pink." I'm just going to jump out the window now, right after I throw Alan through it, of course.

"Oh lord I remember that. Your mom had a conniption when you came slinking into the apartment with your hair spiked and hot pink." Thanks Uncle John, so needed your help there.

Sliding down in the seat and trying not to blush, I really didn't want to think about Eric or Bess or my stupid mistakes or just anything at all from then, thank you all so much. I was stupid, I know it, I did many many stupid things there, but I'm doing better here and trying not repeat those mistakes so I really don't think it's fair to drag them back up. "Like none of you ever made any mistakes."

Perhaps being the only one seeing just how upset this is making me, Jase immediately stops laughing and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Aw, you're right, after all, all you had do was dye your hair back, me, I couldn't go out in public without head wear for a year, and even then it was a nightmare at school picture time."

Snickering and leaning into him a bit, it suddenly doesn't matter so much what the others are talking about as Jase begins chatting it up with me about other fabulous things Kim and Trini convinced him to do in their childhood years.

To be continued….


	5. Wrong or Right Words

Author's Notes – Two Tommy chapters in a row, I know I made a mistake, sorry.

Summary – Setting up a camp site sucks.

-o-

Wrong or Right Words 

Tommy

-o-

(Saturday 3:03 p.m.)

"Here hold this." Handing me a plastic stake, Jason ties the third end of the tent to the similar stake he's just pounded into the ground. He's pretty good at this for someone who hasn't been camping since he was ten.

Looking over at my aunt and uncle putting up their tent, then to Alan already finished with his, I'm suddenly really glad Jase agreed to come, and not just for obvious reasons. I think I'd be sleeping on the ground under the stars if he wasn't here to help with this stupid project.

"Tommy? Wehoo, Tom? Hey bro, I need the stake." Slapping my leg with the back of his hand, he brings me out of my daydream. "Stake please?" Oh, right.

Handing over the last stake and watching him pound it in and tie off the last side of the tent, I suddenly feel sort of bad he had to do it mostly by himself. "Sorry I'm not more help. I just never really had the need to put up a tent before."

"S'okay, I sorta figured you hadn't done this before when you asked me if we were going to use the stakes for vampire bat attacks." Well how was I supposed to know there aren't any bats in this area. Besides it seemed like a logical use for them. Standing and brushing his hands off on his jeans he looks over his work. "Well there you go city boy, that is how to pitch a tent."

"I'm enthralled, really." Letting the sarcasm roll off my tongue, I don't even bother to hide a smile as he growls at me.

"Watch it buddy or you'll find yourself taking an unexpected swim when we go fishing." Grabbing our sleeping bags and the pile of blankets, he begins laying them all out inside our new home for the next two days.

"Ew big talk, I'm shaking really. Hey do you think there are any wild animals around here?" Crouching down when he doesn't answer or reappear, I cock my head as it's suddenly completely quiet. "Jase? Hey Jase you alright?" Getting no response I reach for the flap to see what's up when I'm suddenly grabbed and pulled inside.

Pinning me down to the floor of blankets and sleeping bags, the Red Ranger grins from his position over me. "Whatcha think?"

That you are very hot holding me down like this. "That you're an idiot." Grinning despite, okay so more like because of the fact I'm currently pinned down by the leader of the Power Rangers, I make no effort to move. "This is nice."

Smiling, he gives me a curious look. "Is it? You like me holding you down?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, um, this set up, the tent and blankets, it's nice not this here is nice, not that it isn't nice, just that uh, I think I hear Uncle John calling." Quickly distangling myself, I dash back outside leaving him now laying on his back where I'd thrown him in my mad escape.

"Hey Tommy." Damn what now. Heading up to me, John hands me an ax. "Do me a favor and go find some wood for a fire alright? Alan already went off for some, but if you can bring some back too it'll save us from hunting for more tomorrow." Great, just what I wanted to do, go kill trees. This is why I should have stayed home.

"Sounds good, I'll go help too." Looking behind me to see Jason standing in front of the tent pulling his jacket back on, I bite back a curse.

"Great. Jen and I will finish up here. Be back soon okay and we'll start up lunch." Turning and moving back to Jen before I can offer a protest, John leaves me and Jason to go scavenge for wood and avoid talking about what I said in the tent. Not that I really said anything, mind you. At least nothing I can't easily weasel out of.

"Come on." Taking the ax from me, he moves towards the tree line.

Following behind him, I try to calm down. Nothing happened. I slipped up, but it wasn't a big slip, what'd I say, it was nice to have him holding me down. That could be interrupted in a million ways. "You don't have to do this. If you wanna just hang out or fish or something it's okay."

Glancing at me, he shakes his head. "Naw, I don't mind. Besides I want to talk to you about something." Crud.

"Oh, about what?" Trailing further and further behind him, I wonder if he'll notice if I just suddenly disappear. "You know about what I said, I really didn't mea- ow!" Stepping on a branch at a bad angle I trip myself up and fall hard to my knees.

"Tommy." Hurrying back toward me, he crouches down trying to asses the damage, in what I've come to consider his 'leader mode'. "Are you alright? Here let me see your leg." It be funny if my knee wasn't killing me. Letting him help me up on a rock, I cringe as I see the rip in my jeans and the blood and dirt covering my left knee. Hardly anything to get too worked up over, and with my powers it'll be healed in a day or two. Still though does smart a bit.

"See, this is why us city kids shouldn't go camping." Cringing as he pushes my pant leg up to see the wound better, I silently thank my clumsiness as now his mind is on something other then asking what my deal was in the tent.

"No kidding. Come on, let's get you back so we can clean that out just to be safe." Taking the ax in one hand and wrapping his other arm round my waist, he starts back to the camp site we'd just left. "Hurt very much?" Smiling suddenly he slows down. "Want me to carry you?" Oh yeah can't walk now.

Recalling just how nerve wracking it was when he carried me back to the med bay after a particularly bad battle last week and how I had practically melted into his arms when he tucked me into his bed at the Command Center since I don't have my room set up there yet – what was I thinking about before this?

"Tom? Okay obviously you do need to be carried if you can't even focus on a question." What? No, no I'm fine, besides in case you didn't notice you're not morphed so doubt you could actually pick me up right now. Walking the short way back into the clearing, he leads me to one of the folding chairs as John and Jen hurry over to us.

"What happened? He didn't get bit by a snake did he?" Snakes? There are snakes here?

"No, just fell and skinned his knee. I can fix it in a minute, just need some bandages and fresh water." Pushing my pant leg up again, he waits patiently as John quickly retrieves the first aid kit along with a washcloth and bottle of water. "Thanks."

Hissing and letting a small curse escape as he disinfects the wound, I really hate the wilderness.

"Sorry, I know that burns. I'll make it fast, promise." Doing his best to keep his promise, I still flinch in spite of his best efforts and in the end it may have been fast, but it definitely feels like he spent a good hour peeling off my skin.

Looking at my freshly bandaged knee as he cleans up and puts the stuff back in the white box, I can't help but feel a little lame about the whole thing.

"What's wrong?" Looking concerned when I only shrug in response he takes a seat next to me. "Hey, about what I was saying before you fell, perhaps even purposely to avoid hearing it, I was just-"

Cut off as a crash of thunder makes us both jump. We only turn our faces to the sky before the dark clouds let loose and we're being pelted with ice-cold rain.

Watching as John and Jen dash for their tent and Alan comes sprinting out of the woods and sliding into the mud in pure glee, I lay my head in my hands. How many problems does this make so far? "Fabulous."

"S'one word for it."

To be continued…


	6. When you say nothing

Summary – What's there to do in the middle of the woods when it's raining? Why makeout of course.

-o-

When You Say Nothing at All 

Jason

-o-

(Saturday 3:15 p.m.)

"I'm sorry." Looking deeply depressed, Tommy is apparently not having a good time here. Head in hands, I'm actually a little worried he's going to start crying soon. In a cruel way I have to admit it is just a little funny that this one time Evil Ranger can get so upset over a few little mishaps.

"Come on." Taking him by the sleeve, I all but drag him into our tent, yanking off our muddy boots in the process. Flopping down on the blankets, I examine him closely. Poor guy needs to relax. Nudging him, I offer a smile. "What's on your mind, bro?"

"I fell asleep on you. I drooled on your shoulder. I was worthless in helping you set up the tent. I busted my knee. Then it starts raining." And now you're sulking.

"Not to mention you don't seem to want to hear what I've been trying to tell you for the last half hour." Maybe I should pin him down again, he seemed to like that the first time around. I think he knows that that's what I want to talk about, how he reacted, but I'm pretty sure with how he's been avoiding it he thinks I'm going to turn him down or yell at him. How backwards does he have it.

"I didn't mean what I said. I mean, I just meant it was nice to play with you and wrestle around." No you didn't. I saw it in yer eyes, I don't think you have any idea how much those deep brown eyes betray you.

"No you didn't. That's not what I asked. I asked if you liked me holding you down. You said yes, and just for the record you said it in such an adoring way I don't even think I've heard Kim talk like that about someone or something she likes." Leaning back on my hands, I watch for his reaction, unsure if I want to make him squirm just a little or not. Hey he did drag me out here, and it did rain, and he did drool on my favorite shirt.

Wrapping his arms around his knees, he heaves a sigh. "So are you gonna like try to beat me now or wait until we get back to Angel Grove?" Beat you up?

"Who said I was gonna beat you up?"

"That's what Eric tried to do when he found out. Course I was a little more stupid then." So this is why you don't like talking about your past. How dare this punk try to beat up my…okay so not mine yet, but my potential boyfriend and solid best friend.

"He beat you up for liking him?"

Looking fairly amused, he shakes his head. "No I said he _tried_ to beat me up. I'm a black belt remember?" Still though, is that why he left and moved here? That can't be all of it, but I wonder if that's at least part.

"Is that why you didn't me you're gay? You thought I'd try to hurt you?" In all fairness though that's partly why I waited so long to bring it up to him. Don't even think I would have mentioned it now if I hadn't gotten the impression and now confirmation that he does like guys.

"Didn't really see a reason for you or the others to know. Besides I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. There's a difference." Interesting.

"None of us would have thought badly of you just because you're bi." Be kind of hypocritical of us to considering I'm gay and the others accept that.

Looking almost as if he's challenging me, he raises an eyebrow in a doubtful expression. "How do you know how the others will react?"

"Because…" Leaning towards him I barely press my lips to his, just long enough to have a small taste of him, before pulling back and looking down into his surprised and obviously pleased eyes. "They know about me and they're still my friends."

"We'll I'll be." Smiling he quickly mimics my chaste kiss before responding softly. "So all those rumors about you and Kim?"

Rolling my eyes and trying to keep my voice level, I shake my head. "Just rumors made up by the cheerleading squad. They need a reason for me not wanting to date them so there you go."

"Yeah girls are stupid like that." Smirking, he better watch saying such things around Kim.

"Yep." Rolling us over so I'm now on my back, I hold him tightly against me. Mine. Laying still and quiet we listen to the rain hit the roof of our tent, not really doing anything other then just being together for the moment.

Raising his head off my chest slightly, he looks at me for just a brief minute before raising his hand and poking me in the forehead. "I'm bored." Did he just poke me? When he does it again, I barely hold back an amused smile at his suddenly juvenile behavior.

"One minute and twenty-nine seconds."

Cocking his eyebrow, he gives me a confused look. "What?"

"You stayed still and quiet for one minute and twenty-nine seconds. A personal best for you I believe." Snickering as he scowls and responds by poking me in the chest this time, I love it. "You keep poking me and you're going to be sorry."

"Oh really. Well in case you forgot I'm the one with street skills, not you, so maybe you'd better watch it if you don't want to join my last crush in the intensive care ward at the hospital. You two can lay in bed together and suck tuna fish through straws while discussing just how not easily I'm pushed around." That'd be very convincing if he wasn't cracking a smile.

"Oh really. Not easily pushed around are you?" When he shakes his head and says 'nope' I prop myself back up and very smoothly shove him backwards onto the ground again. "Push."

"You're gonna pay for that." Oh what are you gonna do city boy, threaten me with one of the plastic tent stakes? Or better yet how about you spank me…okay didn't need that thought, thinking about other things now, um, evil, scary monsters, yes, and Rita, yep definitely turned off now.

"Am I now? Well bring it on big man." The challenge given, we both launch into full childish fighter mode, wrestling, shoving, tickling, and pushing each other back and forth onto our backs, both seeming to be trying to gain the upper hand, but in reality neither wanting to for knowledge it'll end the game.

Finally letting him pin me down, I give him a bewildered and mockingly scared look. "What are you gonna do now that you got me, ravage me?" I could live with that.

Caught off guard by that one, he loosens his grip on my wrists, but much to his credit is fast to recover. "Maybe. Take your shirt off." Well now, someone's in a new mood. Letting go of my wrists so I can comply, I watch him closely as the article of clothing is removed and tossed in the corner.

"Happy?" Getting a nod that seems rather distracted as his eyes are racking over my half naked form, I think he got in a bit too deep too fast. Probably didn't think I'd actually do it so easily. "So, are you gonna ravage me now or what?" Lacing my fingers behind my head, I give him dominance to do what he wants, knowing it won't be too drastic, but still curious to see how far he will go.

"Maybe. What will you let me do?" Anything you want. Well maybe not anything, I've never done this before and I don't think I'm ready to be fucked or anything like that, but other stuff could be fun. I wonder if he's new to this too. Should I ask? Is he nervous because he's new or because it's just me?

"Whatever you feel comfortable doing." He wants something specific, I can see it, I just don't know what it is. "What do you want to do, I know you want something, I can see it in your eyes."

Chewing on his lower lip, he nods slowly before reaching out a hand and running gentle fingers over my neck. "Can I give you a mark?" A mark? A hicky? He wants to give me a hicky?

"If I let you give me one, can I give you one?" When he nods slowly in agreement, I give him the silent okay to go ahead and do as he wants. Even if he hadn't agreed I would have let him.

Tilting my head to the side, he traces my jugular tenderly before leaning down and lick kiss along my jaw line; hesitantly at first, but soon growing in confidence and starting to nip at the flesh. Oh man this is gonna be some story when Kim and the others see this.

To be continued….


	7. Pillow Talk

Summary – The boy's have a little hands on fun.

-o-

Pillow Play

Jason

-o-

"Man Kimberly's going to go ballistic." Examining my bruised neck, I can't help but smirk as I set the hand mirror I'd brought to shave with back down in my bag.

"I'd worry more about your mom then Kim. You might want to wear something with a high collar for a day to two when you get home." Examining his own neck, where I'd left a quarter-sized bruise nice and neatly, he frowns. "Man you did a good job."

Shrugging and a little surprised myself I'd matched his own mark perfectly, I guess I was just lucky. "Beginners luck?"

Sitting up and looking at me curiously, he seems to be pondering this new information. "So you've never been with anyone before? I mean dating wise or anything like that?" Nope, not too many guys to date in Angel Grove, you know.

"No, I mean I sorta didn't even know what to make of my feelings at first. When I finally did I wasn't sure what to do, and then the Ranger thing came up." Even if I had been seeing someone I don't think it would have lasted after I became the Red Ranger. Too many dangers in dating a civilian.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah, when I was fourteen my mom saw me staring at some guys in the mall one day. We were buying school clothes and this group of guys walked into the store and start trying to show the girl behind the counter their muscles. Well, the girl wasn't too interested, but man I was. I guess I forgot my mom was there, but she didn't say anything at the time." Thank god she didn't say anything in the store.

"So she saw you looking at them, but didn't do anything. So what happened then?"

Leaning back on my hands, I shrug. "Nothing much, we went home and that night she and my dad came up to my room. I'm guessing they talked about it when he got home. So they come up and she sits down and gives me this pamphlet from the hospital, right, titled 'Are You Gay?'. So I turn completely red and start stammering off things for no reason, I mean, they're both calm and don't seem mad, but I freak anyways. Well, my dad calms me down and they talk to me and help me figure out that I do like guys and just don't feel that way about girls. So, they go over the whole pamphlet with me and ask me if I have any questions." Talk about embarrassing.

Laughing and shaking his head, he gives me a 'you're kidding me right', look. I wish. "Man, I don't know if I could have handled that." I almost couldn't.

"Yeah, it gets better. So, of course I have a billion questions, but can't make myself talk and finally I just blurt out, how do two boys have sex? Because my mom and dad had the sex talk with me when I was eight right, then again at twelve. Well, I know everything about having safe sex and how it works with a male and female, but no clue how a guy would do another guy." Scowling when he begins rolling on the floor of the tent, I smack him playfully.

"I can't believe you said that!" It wasn't _that_ funny, okay.

"Yeah, well, it gets even better. So they look at each other trying to be cool because after all she's doctor and he's a police officer so they should know how to handle this, right? So they try to calmly and gently explain how one partner inserts his penis in the other partner's anus and how you always need to use a lubricant because unlike a female's vagina the anus doesn't self lubricate and you could really hurt your partner if their not prepared, right? It just went on and on. Then my dad of course had to add that if any guy ever hurt me he'd kill him, so you know…" Shaking my head, I can feel my face heating up just remembering it.

"Wow, your parents rock." Yeah, I suppose they do at that. I mean what other parents would sit down and discuss how to give a blow job and have anal sex to their gay son who's about to have a stroke from worrying over it.

"Yeah, they were really great and it helped me feel not so, I don't know, weird. Like I wasn't such a freak for not liking girls." Of course they also took me out for ice cream afterwards, which helped.

"You're not a freak." Laying his head on my lap, he kisses my thigh tenderly. "Besides, girls are too pushy."

"Really, how do you know that, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Did I really want to ask that? Do I really want to know if he's been with other people? I mean I do, but I don't. Well I do want him to say he hasn't been let's put it that way.

"Yeah." Looking up at me, he shrugs absently. "Wasn't a big thing though, I was seeing this girl, Allie for a while before I left LA and came here. She was alright, a good kisser, but not much for conversation." You kissed her? What's with the heavy clenching feeling in my chest?

"Oh, so did you uh, do anything else with her?" And I'm punishing myself because?

Frowning, he sits up and then seems to get why I'm suddenly not in such a perky mood. "Oh Jase, it wasn't like that. Don't be upset, we didn't really do anything. The only thing that really happened was she felt me up at the movies once." Oh, gee, that makes me feel so much better.

"She felt you up at the movies?" Can we say tacky?

Nodding, he makes a slight face. "It was alright, but it was kinda gross too. I mean, we were watching 'Wayne's World', and then she unzips my pants and shoves her hand down there and grabs me. I mean, I guess it was okay, but her hand was all greasy from the popcorn and she was holding it a little too tight, so…" How nice.

"Yeah that's not very romantic or anything." On the other hand, though, I'm not that into to romance either. "So, was it good, or um, did you tell her to stop or did you cum?"

"I got close, but I told her to stop, I mean I sorta didn't wanna cum in my jeans there and I don't know, it was kind of embarrassing having her just do that without even caring to ask me if it was okay first. Not to mention there were other people just a few seats away." Man, now I want to fondle him in the movie theater.

"Yeah." Looking around at a loss for what else to say on the matter, I heave a sigh and give my instincts a shot. "Can I touch you?" Smooth, Jason.

Cocking an eyebrow, he smiles slightly as if I'm kidding. "What?"

"Can I touch you? I mean, um, I don't have to see you or anything, I'm not asking you to get naked, just um, can I touch you and see what you're like?" Okay, now he thinks I'm a doofus. But I mean I've never actually touched or seen another guy for that matter. I don't change or shower in the locker room because I know I'll get an embarrassing hard-on in front of everyone, and yeah that was something when I asked my mom to write me a note to get out of that matter. At least she did, with an understanding look.

"I guess so." Sitting up he glances around as if looking for anyone watching from the shadows of the tent. "Should we kiss first or something? Or did you just like want me to lay down and you know?" Man, this isn't going smoothly at all.

"I don't know. Maybe, well, maybe you could lay down and uh, I could just sorta…" Swallowing hard as my throat suddenly feels very dry, I make a few nervous hand gestures. "Like feel you and maybe…"

"It's okay." Placing comforting hands on my arms, he kisses me reassuringly. Since when did he become the calm and in control one here? Laying down and making himself comfortable on the blankets, he places his hands behind his head and waits for me. "It's okay, really, I don't mind."

Running a hand through my hair, I move over to him and reaching out with a slightly shaking hand I manage to get his jeans unbuttoned and the zipper lowered. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean I really don't want to push you into something."

"I know. It's okay, honest, I don't mind you touching me." Okay, I don't feel so lame now that he sounds a little nervous too.

"Okay." Lifting the waistband of his dark green boxers, I slip a hand into them and wow this is strange. "Is that alright?" Am I even doing this right?

"Yeah. Uh, you can pull my jeans down some more if you want." Oh boy.

Removing my hand, I take hold of the waist of his dark jeans and ease them down past his hips, revealing two very amusing things. One, his green underwear is actually covered in pictures of me, okay so the Red Ranger to be more exact. And two, he's apparently very turned on

Nudging me with his knee, he smiles a little bit. "Are you done touching?" Not by a long shot.

"No, just thinking about how madly in love you must be with me to wear my picture on your underwear." Smirking when he scowls, I get situated beside him and once more stealing myself.

"Guys." As Jen's voice meets my ears and I suddenly see her shadow on the front end of the tent, I instantly let go of him and turn just in time to see her unzip the flap and come in. "Hey, the rain stopped, you two want some dinner?" Okay, why isn't she the least bit interested in her nephew laying there in only his underwear?

"Huh? Oh hi, Jen." Looking back I see Tommy has conveniently covered himself with a blanket and is currently rubbing his eyes. Oh right, like she's really going to buy you were taking nap.

"Hey, you can sleep later, come on, help us fix dinner, okay?" I don't believe this.

"Okay." Faking a yawn, he stretches, careful not to move the blanket from around his waist. "We'll be right there." I don't believe this. "What are we making anyways?"

Turning to head back outside, she casually says exactly what I don't need to hear. "Fish."

Pulling his jeans back on after she's gone, he grabs his boots and crawls for the flap. Glancing at me, he pauses for a moment, to offer a cocky smile. "Wonder if it's blow fish."

To be continued….


	8. Late Night Larks

Summary – No one's sleeping tonight.

-o-

Late Night Larks 

Tommy

-o-

(Saturday 8:11 p.m.)

Leaning back against Jason and letting him run his fingers up and down my arm soothingly, I sigh in content.

"You're being a pyromaniac with your marshmallow again." Pointing to my indeed on fire marshmallow, he takes the stick from my hand and blows the flames out quickly. "Chard on the outside, burnt on the inside, yum." Smart-ass.

"Well I happen to like um that way." Retrieving a gram cracker from the box, I go to grab the blackened mess with it only to have him roll his eyes and hold his perfectly toasted one out to me instead.

"Have mine, I'll make another." Leaning my stick against the pile of extra wood, he quickly takes the gram cracker from me and expertly mashes the marshmallow along with half a Hershey bar together in it. "There, praise my smore making skills."

"Wonder if your this good where popcorn is concerned." Smirking as this raises a nice red color in his face, I guess I'm going to have to take him to the movies to make up for telling that story about Allie.

"Okay, that is it, what is with you two?" Looking across the fire at us both, Alan makes an irritated face. What? "You've been acting weird ever since dinner started and making bizarre little comments that make no sense. Not to mention this touching thing."

"What touching thing?" Feeling my heart skip a beat, I try to remind myself he couldn't possibly be referring to what happened in the tent.

Exchanging looks with each other Jen and John both seem to be debating on whether to say something or not. Finally it seems Jen decides she's got nothing to loss. "Well I have to say you two certainly seem, closer. In the car it was almost like you were afraid to bump knees and now you're, well you're sitting on the ground in between Jason's legs while he sits on the log rubbing your arm." What's your point?

"Well, um…" Looking at me, unsure if it's okay to tell them or not, worries way too much.

"We're sorta messing around." Haha! Look at his expression! Okay, geez Jase don't have a stroke, please, I really am not that good at CPR. Rubbing his knee soothingly, I shake my head.

"You're what?" Raising a questioning eyebrow, Jen looks between the two of us curiously.

"We're messing around with the idea of dating. I mean I can't say we're dating cuz after all _someone_ hasn't officially asked me out yet, but we're sorta playing around and stuff." Poor Jason, he's probably wondering how I can be so casual about this. Remember bro you're not the only one living with a doctor, Jen's a psychiatrist after all, she has the same concerns about sex as your mom it sounds like, mainly do it safely.

Giving me a look, the Red Ranger huffs in annoyance. "Well in all fairness you didn't ask me out either."

"So you're messing around and you've yet to even ask my nephew out?" That's right you tell him Uncle John. Giving Jase a mock scowl, he tsks at him. "I'm not certain I approve of that, if you think I'm just going to let him get pregnant and have you run off, you've got another thing coming."

Relaxing dramatically and seeing that my aunt and uncle are pretty much like his parents, Jason offers them a small smile. "Well I hate to tell you, but if he gets pregnant I'm on the first flight to Florida." Cute.

"So you don't wanna have a baby with me? I knew this would happen once we kissed, you were just after one thing, just like all the rest. And to think I actually let you put your dirty mouth on mine."

"Oh my god." Putting his head in his hand, Alan makes a noise somewhere between angered and sickened. Did I ask for your opinion? "I always knew you were messed up, but Jason, dude come on."

"What, I like him. And he's not messed up, don't say things like that about him." Putting an arm around my chest, he apparently isn't pleased with my cousin's distaste in me.

Holding up a hand when Alan leans forward to snap back, John ends it quickly. "Alright, that's enough. Now, Alan go take the flashlight and get some more wood, Jason you and Tommy stay here so we can talk for a minute."

Grumbling and snatching the flashlight off the ground, he heads off muttering. Great, he'll be so much fun for the rest of the trip.

Sighing and giving Jen a look, John apparently isn't as cool with this as they acted before. "Alright, now when exactly did this little relationship matter begin?" When he felt me up?

Before I can answer, Jase spares me as he seems to find his calm, leader-like, persona again. "Well, see after we set up the tent we were playing around and let a few things slip. One thing sorta led to another and we ended up confessing we might have liked each other for a while. I really don't know, it sort of happened fairly quickly." Boy I can't wait until we tell his parents.

"I see. So you do like him in that way?"

"Yes."

"Now please don't think we're prying, you don't have to answer, but are you bisexual? I mean we knew Tommy was. There's been no real secret about that, but the way Alan described you in the past, what with football, and fighting, and being rather popular with the cheerleaders, we just assumed…" Popular with the cheerleaders are you now?

"It's alright, I don't mind. And with all due respect, you can't believe everything you hear. For instance, I'm popular with the cheerleaders simply because I won't date them. I'm not bisexual, I'm gay. No one really knows is all. I mean I haven't kept it a huge secret, my friends, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy know, they're like family and so I didn't see any real threat in telling them, and my parents know of course. It's just I don't advertise it around school or town. Angel Grove may be a nice place to live, but like I mentioned to Tommy, it's not LA." Yeah, no kidding.

Nodding in agreement, they both seem satisfied with that and apparently let it drop for the most part. "Well be careful, the both of you. You're right it isn't LA and I'd hate to see either of you get your feelings hurt by some close minded person. Now that aside, Jason you be the gentleman your mother says you are and ask my nephew out properly before any of this 'messing around' goes any further than kissing." Little too late for that Jen.

Turning red, I can see him start to blush even in the dim light. "Um, Tommy will you go out with me?" That'd be really funny if he didn't look so embarrassed. Okay so it's still funny.

"What's in it for me?"

Cocking an eyebrow, he gives me a look. "Well maybe someone who can put up with your smart mouth, your grungy sense of fashion, your whining when you don't get your way, your caffeine addiction, yo-"

Clamping a hand over his mouth, I scowl. "Shut up." Leaning into his ear so only he can hear me, I smirk. "I can think of something else you could be doing with that big mouth of yourself and it doesn't involve talking."

-ooooooo-

(Saturday 10:09 p.m.)

Laying beside me and running a hand over my torso, he seems a lot more at ease with exploring me in the dark. I think I am to. We're not all worried about seeing each other's expressions or embarrassing ourselves by doing something lame. Not to mention we haven't really done any touching this time below the waist.

"This is nice." Trailing my own fingers down his back, I can see enough of his features in the dark to see the contentness written all over his face.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd get to just lye next to someone and relax like this." Especially not in your underwear either, huh?

Moving closer to take some of his body heat as I'm a bit chilled in only my boxers, I place my head over his heart, smiling at the lazy rhythm of its beats. "You're nice and warm."

Kissing the top of my head, he sighs calmly and we both begin to drift off a bit. If only this could-

"_Cawaaaak!" _

Jerking up quickly and looking around for the danger, I can feel Jason's pulse quicken and jump as his own adrenaline no doubt kicks in. "What the hell was that?" Sounded like, like, I have no clue what it sounded like, but it wasn't good.

"I don't know, maybe it was an animal." Holding onto me, to perhaps calm us both down, he begins rubbing his hands up and down my arms soothingly. "It was probably just some animal that got its tail stepped on or something, it's probably gone now." Yeah, maybe. "Come on, lay back down."

Smiling like an idiot I forget all about the animal and noise and lye back on the blankets as we were before being so rudely interrupted.

"See, it's okay, it's gone. We should try and get some sl-"

_Cawaaaaak! Cawwak! Caaaaaawwwwaak!"_

Bolting up again, I grab the flashlight in the corner of the tent and flip it on. "What is that?!"

"Here, gimmie the light." Pulling on his jeans, he takes the flashlight from me and opens the tent flap letting himself out as I poke my head out to watch. Hey if it tries to kill him I have to save him right. So, thus, need to at least watch.

"You heard it too then." As John steps out of his tent, they both shine their lights into the trees trying to see what's out there. "I think it's some sort of bird, but Jen said it sounded like a dying moose." A dying moose?

"_Cawaaaaak! Cawwak! Caaaaaawwwwaak!"_

Whipping their lights every which way, they finally end up spotting the damn thing at the same time. There perched on one of the lower braches of a tree is none of then the most obese, butt ugly, mutated bird, I've ever seen in my life.

"What the heck is it?" Making a disgusted face, Jason apparently doesn't think the thing's got anything to live for either.

"I'm not sure but I'd guess a bird of some sort that escaped the fryer at KFC." No kidding.

As if displeased by their criticism, the bird flaps its wings and bobs its head at them aggressively. _"Cawaaaaakkkk! Cawwaaaaaak! Caaaaaawwak!"_

Giving the thing a look, Jason moves to the woodpile, and retrieving a short, thick stick, heaves it at the cussing at them animal. When it flies off the branch and then lands right back on it, seemingly unfazed and simply more pissed off at the humans he looks to John for help. "Well that didn't work."

"Maybe it'll just go away if we ignore it." Sounds reasonable I guess.

"I suppose so, I really don't want to go killing something that apparently is suffering enough as is. He'll probably keel over by morning anyways." Yeah I don't think birds are supposed to melt like that.

"Yeah, he'll be gone soon enough."

-ooooooo-

(3 hours later)

"_Cawaaaaakkkk! Cawwaaaaaak! Caaaaaawwak! Cawaaaaak! Cawwak! Caaaaaawwwwaak!"_

"Kill it!" Head buried under one of the pillows, I can't breath, and I don't care. I'd suffocate myself if it'd stop the awful never-ending noise of that freak of a bird out there.

"I can't. I tried, remember? I threw the wood, I went back out and threw more wood and then rocks at your aunt's request. John resorted to throwing his flashlight, I even cursed at the thing for twenty minutes, it won't die."

"I'm gonna cry."

Pulling me into his arms and tossing the pillow away, he smoothes my messy hair down. "It's go away eventually, it can't stay out there all night."

"Well it's doing a pretty good job of it so far, s'been what, four hours now? I know, maybe we should morph and shoot it, it can't be any harder to beat than a putty."

Tilting my chin up, Jase looks me in the eyes and gives me that 'I'm going to launch into a leader responsibility speech' look. "Tommy there are two major flaws with your plan." Only two? "Number one, we can't morph because your aunt and uncle will suspect something, if they see the Red and Green Rangers frying the stupid bird. And number two, Zordon said we can't use the powers for personal gain, and well this is personal gain." When I give him a look, he gives me one right back. "Tommy it's _personal _gain trust me."

And why can't we go into personal gains. I can seriously think of several that would be quite fun right now. No, can't think those thoughts now, too tired. But Jase is right here, and he's so soft, and warm, and he's asked me out. No! Tired, too tired, but-

"_Cawk! Caaaaaawkkkkkkkk! Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!...Cawk."_ God damn bird.

"It'll stop soon, trust me." Sure it will. Rubbing my back soothingly, he places a few kisses on my neck. "Just relax and try and sleep. Try not to think about it, think about something else, okay."

"Fine."

To be continued...


	9. A Little White Lie

Author's Note - Thanks goes out to Krissy who has helped finish this part and helped write the NC-17 ones that will be sent to those who want them when the time comes for them. Also yay to Mandi for beta reading.

Summary – Tommy should know better then hide things.

-o-

A Little White Lie 

Tommy

-o-

(Sunday 12:15 p.m.)

"Okay so we have the raft, the oars, first aid kit in the water proof bag, is there anything else?" Looking to each of us, Jen waits patiently for any last minute thing we might recall.

"Yeah, floatties for Tommy." Busting into laughter, Alan is asking to have his ass kicked. Man I'm out of my mind, what on earth made me think I should agree to go on this? I should just stay on shore where it's nice and safe and I have no chance of drowning.

"What?" Looking lost, Jase tosses the last oar into the raft and cocks an eyebrow at me. Oh yeah that's cool, let my new boyfriend know I can't swim for shit. That'll win me points.

"What, didn't you know Tommy can't swim for-"

Clamping my hand over my cousin's mouth, I give Jase an innocent look. "I can so swim, don't listen to him, he has a brain injury from when I dropped him on his head when we were ten. I'm a prefect swimmer, I love to swim, for that matter I hope the raft does get flipped over just so I can swim."

"You can swim now?" Looking uncertain, Jen glances to the life jacket she'd brought for me. "Last year when we tried to get you into the pool, you sorta-"

"I said I can swim!" Cutting her off quickly before she reveals my freak out on the diving board I hop into the boat. "My, uh, friends taught me, Eric taught me." There that's convincing. "Can we just go now, please?"

"Sure, but maybe just in any event I should bring this along." Preparing to throw the life jacket into the boat, she stops short as I give her a hard look, before glancing at Jase as if to silently beg her not to deface me in front of the other boy. "On second thought, the water's very shallow and it's not as if there are any real rapids, I'm sure everyone'll be fine." Thank god.

The others climbing in, Jase takes a seat next to me, offering a happy smile as he picks up an oar. "So, you been rafting before?" Yeah right, I can barely swim; you honestly think I'd get into a raft unless it was to impress you?

"No, but um, how hard can it be?" After all she said it was just basically a mellow ride down the small river.

"Famous last words for someone who can't swim." Shut up. Glaring at my cousin, I move a bit closer to Jase not wanting to give the idiot the chance to try and throw me overboard.

"Can you really not swim?" Looking a bit concerned, Jase glances to the life jacket still on shore. "You know it's okay if you can't, I mean I'd rather have you safe than-"

"I can swim, alright. I said I can swim, I can swim. Stop worrying so much." Cuz right now I'm worrying enough for the both of us.

"Alright." Using his oar to push us off the shoreline, he and John begin guiding us through the calm water.

Okay, see, all is well, all is good, there's absolutely no reason to freak out, no reason whatsoever to start gripping onto Jason for dear life. Giving him a completely fake smile, I think I'm about to have a heart attack as the water begins moving a bit faster. "Nice huh." Real nice, all is good, think good nice thoughts and everything'll be okay.

"Yep, you wanna row for a while?" Offering me his paddle, he doesn't leave me too much choice in the matter.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, that'd be fun." Real fun. Taking the oar from him, I stick it in the water on my side, and mimic John, simply trying to keep it in the water without falling over the side myself.

"You know it'd help if you actually watched what you were doing, Tom." Thanks so much for advice, Alan. Shoving me closer to the edge, he gives me a very good view over into the water, not to mention my second heart attack of the afternoon.

"Stop pushing!" Shoving myself back into him, I suck in a sharp breath as the boat rocks dangerously.

"I'd careful if I was you. After all I'm the one that can swim." Growling and giving me an even stronger push, he isn't going to back down. Well neither am I! I'm not going to let him push me around, I'm the Green Ranger, damn it!

"Guys cut it out." Not now Jen. Neither one of us listening, we both continue our fight for dominance. "Guys, I mean it, this isn't the place to do that.

"Well then tell your stupid nephew to stop being such a prissy little baby about everything." I'm being the baby, you started it you ass! Giving me one more good hard shove, now he's done it.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you, Alan. If anyone has the intelligence and maturity of a baby it'd be you, Mr. Sleeps with a nightlight."

"You sleep with a nightlight?" Cocking an eyebrow, Jase gives him a curious and slightly unbelieving look. "Is that why you won't go on the football team sleepovers?"

Actually baring his teeth at me, he's mad now. Good. Just about to let him sit and simmer, I'm caught completely off guard as I'm suddenly knocked to the floor of the raft by my beyond enraged cousin. "You brat!"

Kicking him off me, I'm not exactly sure how it happens, but somehow, some way, we end up flipping the raft and I'm suddenly under the freezing water. Struggling to get my head back above the surface, I make a frantic grab for anything or anyone. Seeing the overturned raft, I claw at the smooth sides trying to get a grip. No good.

"Tommy!" Jase help! Gagging on the water in my lungs, I go back under, still not seeing him. He called my name, I'm not dead right? That was him wasn't it? Where's Alan I'll use his dead carcass to pull myself up.

Struggling in the cold water, I break the surface again, this time making my mouth work enough to call for him. Morph, I could morph right? Oh yeah that'd do a lot of good, I'd drown in my costume. I can see the headlines now.

Just about sure I'm going to die in a few more seconds, I'm suddenly yanked halfway out of the water, and held against a firm, strong body. "Tommy, Tommy calm down!" Jason help. Clawing at him, to try and get a hold, for fear I'll sink again, he holds me tighter and seems to be shaking me. "Tom! Tommy settle down, you're okay!"

Coughing and shaking my head, still gripping him for dear life, I don't wanna drown. I don't wanna die like that!

"Hey spaz, you're aware you're only in about six feet of water, right?" What? At Alan's pissed off voice, I open my blurry eyes to see that indeed Jase is holding and swimming me a few feet back, and he now appears to actually be standing in the middle of the river. Looking down, I can just make out the bottom of the riverbed and Jase's black boots.

"Cool it, Alan! This is your fault." Giving my drenched and shaking from cold, cousin a glare, he apparently doesn't seem to mind that I'm still wrapped around him. "Are you okay? You should be able to touch the bottom now." Water lapping at our backs, he gives me a worried look, probably wanting me off of him, but not wanting to seem unconcerned.

Nodding and reluctantly letting him go, I stand unsurely on the bottom, cringing as the tiny ripples and waves hit the base of my jaw. Still coughing a bit, I want to go back to the tent and hide now. Keeping my distance as they all begin righting the raft and grabbing the oars, I wad back up onto the shore and have a seat under a tree, freezing to death in my plastered to me, soaked clothes.

"Hey." Moving up to me, Jase just can't let me wallow in my own self-pity can he? "You okay?" When I shrug, he heaves a sigh and sits down next to me. "You know one time in the third grade, Kim got mad at me and pulled my pants down in the middle of the playground. I thought I'd die of embarrassment, especially since I was wearing Mickey Mouse underwear."

"What's your point?" Mickey Mouse underwear?

"My point, cranky boy, is that life goes on and I understand this swimming thing may be a soar spot, but you know it doesn't make me think any less of you. I'm going to drag you out to the pool in my backyard once we get back and teach you how to swim, but other than that..." Yeah well-wait what? Um no, no pool, no swimming, although, Jason in swim trunks is a nice thought.

Laying my head on his shoulder a bit hesitantly, I make a noise somewhere between a reluctance and a tired sigh. "Whatever you say Mickey."

To be continued...


	10. Going Home

Author's Notes – Right so we're basically skipping a chapter which is nothing but the boys having some good ol' fashioned naked fun. It fits snuggly between the last chapter and this one, if you want it I'm afraid you're going to have to email me a request for it.

Summary – Let's wrap things up.

-o-

Going Home

Tommy

-o-

(Monday 5:45 a.m.)

Rolling over and absently reaching for the warm body that I fell asleep next to only a few hours ago, I frown grumpily as my hand simply coasts over the cool blankets and sheets that lay empty were my boyfriend should be.

Grumbling and prying my blurry eyes open, I let out a displeased growl as I confirm he is indeed no longer in the tent with me as he should be. "Jase?" Clearing my throat a bit, I try again. "Jase? Where are you, you jerk?" Well how do you like that, here we go have some fun last night and I wake up alone.

Sitting up and shivering as a cool draft of air coasts into the tent through the unthoughtfully left open tent flap, I mutter a few more choice words and crawl outside to see it's barely even light out. "Jase?"

"I'm that chained up little person still in love with you!" What the hell? Forgetting my current state of nakedness, I quickly slip out of the tent and hurry down toward the source of the very off key singing. "So now go, walk out the door, just turn around now you're not welcome anymore!" Oh lord.

Stepping on the occasional rock and stick, I'm definitely not in a good mood when I finally see my boy in the edge of the lake water, sheltered by over hanging trees, splashing himself and still singing, if you could call it that.

"I will survive!" Not if I can help it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Advancing on him, and debating about risking my life and jumping in the water to drowned him, I in the end stop at the water's edge to just give him my patented 'I'm angry, do not speak or make any sudden moves or death will befall you' look.

Wiping the water off his face and taking a few steps inland, he's barely in up to his waist now. "Somewhere around dawn I'd say with the sunrise...not to mention yer early morning stiffy." What?

When I give him a confused and still cranky look, he gestures to my forget anatomy which oh yeah I forgot to cover in all my growling and mental death threats. Face turning as red as his costume I'm sure, I quickly move my hands effectively covering myself. Stupid over cheery idiot thinks he's just so cute and funny.

"Aw, now why'd you do that? I was rather enjoying the view." I'll bet. "Well as long as you're going to prevent me from gazing at you lustfully, then why don't you come on in and take a bath with me. After all, I'm sure you could use one just as much as me." Well he probably does have a point, I mean I do smell like a brothel, as does our tent I'm sure.

"Don't like the water." Besides it's probably freezing. It was cold yesterday and that was even after an afternoon of the sun being out and warming things up.

"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you, you should know that." Looking a little hurt he splashes a bit of the too cold liquid at me. "I promise not to let you drowned or let the fish bit your-"

"Don't even say it." When he grins one of my cocky grins I know he was going to say it.

"Say what? Now come on, come in and I'll wash your back." Need a better offer than that, sorry. Smirking as if reading my mind, he is so hot when he does that. "I'll also wash something else, and give you a nice massage." Evil.

Heaving a sigh and relenting, I know I do need to get cleaned up. I can't go riding back home stinking of sex. "Turn around." When he gives me a confused look, I make a gesture with my hand. "Turn around, I don't want you to see me."

"Is this a game?" Cocking an eyebrow, but then losing the cocky smile when I shake my head and stay crouched down, I know he's gotta be confused. "Tommy, I saw you last night and then just five minutes ago when you were standing there, I really don't-"

"You didn't see me last night. We had the flashlight off and it was dark, and before that it was...it was different okay, you were nervous and asking all cute like if you could see me and touch me, but now you're...I don't know but you're not all shy right now, so turn around." I know we fooled around last night and all, but still, this is different, don't ask how it just **is**. We're not both engaged in some sorta play and it's not that type of mood and just something about being the total center of attention with my body betraying me when he's not in the same position, it's different.

"You're serious?" When I nod sternly, he sighs a bit in what I'm hoping is only disappointment and not anger and turns around dutifully.

Once he has his back on me, I stretch the kinks out of my back and legs slowly move toward the water, gasping as the icy liquid hits my feet. Well guess I shouldn't worry about embarrassing myself, I'll be lucky to find my anatomy after the shrinkage this'll cause.

"Come on, Tommy, I'm getting cold here." You're getting cold, I haven't even stepped in yet and already I'm shivering.

"Hang on, s'cold." Taking a deep breath and gritting my teeth, I quickly lunge into the water, nearly passing out from the shock of it. "Oh my god!"

Laughing and turning around, Jase has me in his arms instantly rubbing me to get my blood flowing again. "Easy, Tommy, you'll adjust in a minute, promise." Yeah right, if I don't die of pneumonia first. Wrapping his arms around my trembling form he pulls me away from the shore, talking calmly the entire time, probably trying to keep my mind off dying in this watery grave he tricked me into.

"S-s-so c-co-cold." Hugging onto him tightly, I try to steal as much of his body heat as humanly possible.

"Easy, easy, you're gonna strangle me. Just relax and think warm thoughts." Tilting my head gently, he begins placing slow and heated kisses along my frozen neck and jaw line. "Mhmm, you taste good first thing in the morning, better than coffee. Maybe from now on I should just have you when I wake up instead of that caffeinated sludge." No idea how he drinks that stuff.

Moaning and closing my eyes, I let him mark me again, probably leaving the third bruise in the past day on my already bitten up neck. Just about to ask if we can go back to the tent and play some before the others get up I feel a sharp pain suddenly bite into my thigh. Trying to ignore it and chalk it up to a muscle cramp, I dig my fingers into Jason's shoulders, urging him on.

"Ow. Christ bro, take it easy." What'd I do? Reaching down and rubbing his leg, he's lost me now. "You really should cut your nails." What?

"What are you talking about, I wasn't holding onto you that hard." I wasn't, and my nails are all cut down or broken off.

"Yeah well I think you took a little chunk of skin off my leg." I'm no where near his leg, what's he talking about?

"Jase, both my hands were on your shoulders, I wasn't touching your leg. What are you talking about?" When I feel something else bite into my butt this time, I let out a bit of a yelp and jerk forward, clinging to Jase in order to keep from falling over. "Something just bit me on the butt, I don't think the fish here like us every much."

"There shouldn't be any fish here that bold." When I shrug in response, he reaches down to feel his leg, before something completely different registers on his face. "Oh god, please no." What? Bringing his hand up and holding something fat and black that looks somewhat like a piece of rubber, his eyes grow wide as saucers before he throws it toward the middle of the lake.

"What was that?"

Instead of responding he quickly grabs my hand and begins hauling me back toward the shore. "Move faster! Come on, Tom!" What?! What is it?!

"Jase what's your damage?!" Pulling me completely out of the water I see he has more of those black things on his legs, butt, and back.

"Shit!" Quickly yanking them off and biting back curses, he throws them back in the lake before turning to me. "Oh crap, Tommy hold still for me."

"What, why? Jase what-ow!" Crying out and stepping back when he yanks one off my leg, I can't believe how much that hurt.

"Just stay still, I have to get them off, just be calm and stay still and I'll have them off in a second." Advancing on me again, he growls when I hold up my hands and quickly move away not wanting him ripping whatever they are off like that again.

"What are they? That hurt, don't do that again!" Geez I'll get them off myself.

"Tom, they're leeches, I have to get them off or else you could get sick and besides you don't want a parasitic worm sucking your blood I'm sure, so hold still and let me get them off!" Making a lunge for me, he does succeed in taking me down this time as the realization of what he's said has now sunk in and I think I'm having a stroke.

"Get um off! Get um off me!" Thrashing and trying to help him yank the things off, I only succeed in making it harder for him to do it, but excuse me if I'm slightly panicked now. I've never seen leeches before, I heard of them, but never thought I'd actually see or be food for such a thing.

"I am! Calm down, Tommy!" Pulling them off quickly and all but sitting on me to keep me from probably killing him or running off, he finally seems to get me free from the vampire like slugs. "They're off."

Panting and looking at myself wildly, I finally feel satisfied they are indeed gone before collapsing weakly under Jase's weight.

Looking down at me from his position on my stomach, he heaves a sigh. "Well that was certainly f-"

"If you say fun, I'll kill you."

"Fucked up?" Better. Crawling off me, he stands before checking himself over once more. "What's say we go back and very quickly roll up the blankets in the tent with my stuff and I'll take them home to be washed. That way your aunt and uncle won't smell them when they take down the camp and your aunt won't see them and smell them when she washes everything."

"Probably a good idea."

-ooooooo-

(8:15 a.m.)

"Well I think that's it, Jason you don't have to wash all that, I can throw it in with our stuff and Tommy can just bring it by next time he goes over to your house, or vise versa." Watching Jason help John finish loading the stuff into the jeep, she's already being a like mother to him.

"No, honest Jen, I want to. I haven't helped do anything this weekend so I'm gonna at least wash the stuff me and Tommy slept on." Pausing for a second at how that sounded, he has the good grace to flush slightly and excuse himself.

Ignoring that and quickly going back to make sure we haven't forgotten anything, Jen apparently is politely choosing to leave things behind closed doors. Very wise of her. "So is there any particular reason you don't want us to wash that stuff?" Too bad the same can't be said for Uncle John.

"No reason." Edging toward the car door, I really wish we could drop this discussion before I say something I'll regret.

"Alright kids, let's get going."

To be continued...


	11. A Happy Ending

Special Thanks - Get down on yer knees and kiss Krissy's feet cuz I wouldn't have even posted this if she hadn't helped write it and I knew she wanted the complete part to read. Oh and Krissy, sorry but can't find the IM convo, so it'll be slightly diff as don't the exact stuff we wrote, but I can recall most of it, so hope you likes.

Summary – Yay it's over!

-o-

A Happy Ending

Jason

-o-

(Monday 9:21 a.m.)

Shifting slightly and pressing against my pillow, I'm a bit distraught by how firm it is and how I must have fallen asleep at an odd angle because my neck is aching.

"Ow." The muttered noise doesn't register at first. Only when I punch my pillow again trying to get it to soften up some, and the 'ow' is exclaimed a bit louder this time does it hit home that I fell asleep on Tommy and not at home in my bed.

Opening my blurry eyes and raising them to meet his soft brown ones, I offer an apologetic smile. "Morning." Why does my head feel damp?

"Morning... I think I drooled on your head. Sorry." Running his fingers through my hair, he doesn't look the least sorry. "But then I think you broken my ribs trying to soften me up there so I'd say we're even."

Yawning and stretching as much as the small space will allow, I reluctantly sit up off of Tommy, sad for the loss of contact, but my neck is killing me. "How far away are we?"

Shrugging and squirming in his spot, he gives me a slightly pained look. What's up with that. "I don't know, but too far. I um...I have to pee really bad."

"So tell your uncle, I'm sure he'll stop."

"No he won't. He'll probably hand me an empty bottle. Jase, Jen asked before we finished packing everything if we all could go handle that just so there were no more little stops. I'll never hear the end of it." Oh fine, I'll spare him.

"Jen, um listen I really hate to do this, but um, I really have to go to the bathroom." When Tommy gives me a stunned look, I shrug. Well he can just run on in with me and play it off somehow.

"Oh Jase, can't you just hold it till we get back?" Oh my god, Jen, I'm company for crying out loud! I don't know whether to laugh or give her a look. I mean it's kinda cool she'd say that to me like I was her kid, but on the other hand if I actually did have to pee I'd be slightly less amused.

"Um..." Looking at Tommy who seems equally shocked by her response, I heave a sigh as he gives me a pleading gaze. Okay fine. "No, I really can't."

Turning to Jen, John cocks an eyebrow. "Do we have an empty Coke bottle?"

"Uncle John!" Smacking him on the back of the head, apparently Tommy isn't as amused as I am as he looks all but mortified they'd say that to me. I however am about to start cracking up here.

"What?! Okay, fine, fine." Getting off at the next exit with a sigh, he heads over toward the McDonalds and barely manages to pull into a parking space, before Tommy is suddenly out the door and running into the place. Oh nice, there goes my cover story.

Gazing after him I shrug and slide out of the jeep. "I uh, I bet him that whoever could make it inside first didn't have to sit in the middle on the way back. He was very motivated." Walking quickly toward the restaurant, and praying they can't see how red I'm turning, I head inside and stalk to the bathroom to see the boy ready to rip his jeans off as apparently the zipper is either stuck, or he's completely lost his mind.

"Damn, hell, stupid jeans I-"

"Remind me to never cover for you again." Stepping behind him, I bring my hands down and deftly unzip his jeans, lingering a second to take slight advantage and get little grope in before stepping away to let him do his thing.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Moving to the sink so as not to be too tempted to steal a few looks, I begin playing with my hair. "You know it's very hard convince yer uncle and aunt that I'm the one that had to go, when you all but leap from the car like that." Is he done yet or what.

"Sorry, just had to...can you go away for a second, I um, I can't go with you here." Are you kidding me? Oh lord. Looking back at him I see he's completely serious, sigh fine.

"Okay, I'll be outside." Waving off the thanks he throws at me, I head out into the lobby to lean against the door and wait. Shy bladder, of course, why not. It's less then a minute though the door opens and he walks back out, adjusting himself slightly. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. So what'd you say to them after I leapt from the car as you put it?"

"Said you you'd lost your mind and were going to go on a killing spree in protest of how McDonalds acquires their meat and meat byproducts." When he gives me a look like I've lost my mind, I snicker. "I told um you challenged me to a race and whoever made it inside first didn't have to sit in the middle the rest of the trip back."

"Ah. Well, I guess then I won, huh." Smiling he laces his fingers through mine and pulls me back toward the door. "Yay me, don't have to sit in the middle."

"I think by right you should considering they all think I'm the one that had to make the pit stop, well I don't know what they think now, but still."

-oooooo-

(11:24 a.m. Scott residence)

Leaning against the jeep and looking at me uncertainly one of us better say something soon. "So, um..." Yes? You wanna come in? Wanna stay over? Wanna go make out?

"Well that's the last of it, Jase." Walking back to the jeep, John hops back in the driver's side. "You really don't have to bother washing all that, really it wouldn't be a problem for us to just throw it in with our stuff." Yes it would, the smell would probably knock you unconscious.

"No, really, it's cool, I wanna help. Of course, Tommy could always stick around and help me, help." See giving you a window of opportunity here, bro, take it.

"Uh huh." Exchanging looks with Jen and both shaking their heads in some amused way, I know I'm turning red now. "Well Tommy you're welcome to stay here and help Jason, just call if you're not going to be home by dinner time."

"Okay." Moving over to me and giving me a smile, we watch them pull out of my driveway and head off. "Hey what about your car? You left it at my house, remember?" Yeah I know, but it was easier to get dropped off, I can always go get it later.

"It's cool, when I walk you home, I'll go pick it up. Come on, let's go inside." Grabbing my bags and heading up to the porch I let us in quickly, not wanting any of my overly friendly neighbors to spot us and come over to chat.

Closing the door and tossing my bag and key on the ground, I heave a grateful sigh at the fact I'm safe and sound back in my own house. And what could possibly make it better but the equally happy boy standing beside me.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Setting my other bag down next to one I'd carried in, Tommy looks around the fairly familiar house, almost as if he's never been here before. What is he so nervous about all of the sudden? It's not like my parents are going to come rushing out to throw questions at him. I don't even think they're home yet. "I mean what if your parents come home and catch us in the middle of doing something not so wholesome?"

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pull him back against my chest, nipping at his neck playfully. "Oh, and what acts of unwholesomeness did you have in mind? Must be some pretty wild ones if you're so worried about my parents catching us at them."

"Well, I kind of thought we could maybe, um, ooh." As my lips move down his jugular, he let's out a soft gasp of compliance and seems to forget anything he was about to say. Good.

"I think I know exactly what kind of unwholesome acts you had in mind. So what should we do about it, huh?"

"Are you sure you don't need me to show you?" Turning in my hold, he works a hand between us and in a snap pops the button on my jeans before unzipping them and reaching his hand inside. Oh man.

-oooooooo-

"And?!" Leaning on the table, eyes wide, and mouth practically hanging open, Kim is so cute when she's wound up.

Leaning back in my chair, I take another sip of my smoothie. "And what? And we went up to my room." I love it, she always used to tease me with her dating stories, finally sweet revenge.

"Jason! Tell me what happened! For god sakes it's bad enough you didn't tell me what happened in the tent, but come on! Did you two...you know." Making a few hand gestures, she is so fun to torture.

"Maybe."

"Jase!" God she's going to get the entire Youth Center's attention if she doesn't cut the volume down a few notches.

"Sorry, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Checking my watch and making sure I'm not going to be late in picking Tommy up for our first official date, I breath a sigh as I see I've still got an hour. Can't believe it took me so long to recount the tale to her though. Then of course it's not like she left me any choice when she saw me in school today and asked how the trip went just in time to see Tommy slide up behind me and give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, yer so evil!" Sinking back in her chair she pouts for a minute before smirking. "Well I guess it doesn't matter, just one more question I swear and then I'll let you go get ready for your lover boy."

"Okay, what is it?" I think I'll regret asking.

Leaning across the table again, she looks purely naughty right now. "How big is he?"

"Kim!"

"What?" Giving me purely innocent doe eyes now, she is something else. "Come on, just for pure knowledge reasons, what are we talking, like six? Seven?" Oh for god sakes.

"I'll talk to you later, sister." Getting up from the table, I turn to head out of the hangout.

"Oh come on, tell me. What eight maybe?! If it's more then eight then damn it I want a turn!" Following after me she's no doubt going to hop in my car and come over now to continue to tease me and help me pick out a nice outfit.

"I'm not having this conversation."

"Well let me find out for myself, huh? How about it, who said there couldn't be a little threesome action happening." Hopping into the passenger's seat as I get in the driver's side, she'll be the death of me I know it.

"Kim, I'm gay."

"Duh, but hello, Trini said the same thing last month and yet me, her, and Billy-"

"Yes, yes, I remember! I heard about it for weeks, please spare me the details." Cranking up my car, I head out of the lot, listening to her change topics once more as I begin unconsciously tuning her out to think about just what me and Tommy can do tonight.

The End


End file.
